1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a device for preventing shifting of a vibration-loaded seal, which is retained between two components braced against one another with the aid of clamping means, in particular to prevent shifting of a seal retained between a plug strip and a housing half shell of a motor vehicle clutch control element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known clutch control element for engagement and disengagement of a vehicle clutch, in accordance with the German Patent Disclosure DE 197 01 739 A1, is integrated with a two-shell housing, which comprises two housing half shells, that are pivotable about a pivot axis relative to one another, so that two flanges formed onto each housing half shell rest on one another, with the interposition of a seal. An electric motor for driving a tappet is received in one of the housing half shells and is in contact with a piston of a hydraulic transducer cylinder. For supplying external electric power to the electric motor, electric plug connections are necessary, which are embodied for instance by a plug strip, whose head protrudes from an opening in a wall of a housing half shell. In that case, the dustproof and moistureproof sealing off of the interior of the housing from the environment must be provided by a seal subject to initial tension between the plug strip head and the housing wall.
Such clutch control elements are sometimes exposed to considerable vehicle vibration and therefore despite the prestressing there is the risk that the seal, because of the vibrational load, will shift over time in a plane perpendicular to the prestressing direction. Because in that case it can no longer be assured that the seal will rest on the sealing faces associated with it of the adjoining components, impairments in the sealing action can occur.